


King Scar's Drabbles: DBH

by King_Scar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Learns to be Human, Cute, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Scar/pseuds/King_Scar
Summary: A small collection of drabbles I wanted to write for a fandom that has grabbed a hold of my arm and refuses to let go. Some might be turned into comic ideas if I develop enough artistic skill to draw something other than dragons.But enough about that. Let's get into the cuteness.





	1. Connor's Didgeridoo

Hank had seen Connor do some strange stuff in his time working with him.

Of course, there was the obvious habit of "analyzing" blood from crime scenes. (He still had no idea _why_ Connor insisted on doing that, even when Hank had directly ordered him _not_ to, but whatever.) The coin trick annoyed Hank to no end, as he felt like the android was showing off. Then there were the quirks that surfaced every now and then as a result of Connor trying to adapt more to human society. (Hank still remembered trying to teach Connor how to whistle. As if _that_ went well.)

In short, Hank honestly thought he'd seen it all from Connor.

But, as was customary in his line of work, he was proven wrong.

\+ + + + +

Sumo had run out of dog food, which is what prompted Hank to swing by the grocery store in the first place. Connor had opted to stay home, for some strange reason. Hank initially brushed it off, thinking that maybe Connor just wanted to play with Sumo or something.

He found out the real reason when he came back home.

The moment he walked in the door, he saw a very long, thin box leaning next to the front door. Confused as hell, he headed into the living room - where he saw the source of the box.

Connor stood there, holding a long, wooden tube in his hands. It had what looked like wax on one end, and little white patterns trailed along its length.

"Connor, what the hell _is_ that thing?!" Hank blurted out.

"Oh, this?" Connor said, looking up and smiling at the lieutenant. "It's a didgeridoo."

"A _what_?" Hank asked.

"An instrument," Connor explained. "I've learned that some people enjoy playing instruments just for fun, so I've decided to try it out."

Then, without warning, Connor put his lips to one end of it and blew into it as hard as he could. It made a very, _very_ loud droning sound that nearly scared the hell out of Hank and woke up Sumo, who'd been sleeping on the couch. The St. Bernard looked up at Connor with a confused, "Boorf?"

"God dammit, Connor!" Hank yelled. "Warn a guy!"

"I think I need more practice," Connor said, tilting his head.

Hank put his head in one hand. _God help me_ , he thought as he went to put away the dog food.


	2. Hank's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets away with being a jerk to Connor for the last time.

Gavin hated Connor from the moment he laid eyes on him.

Connor, of course, knew as much. Ever since The Coffee Incident™, Connor had been able to calculate that Gavin was one of the many people who maintained a toxic mindset against androids. And, for the most part, Connor had put up with Gavin's behavior.

But ever since the Android revolution, Gavin's hate had only stewed more and more. 

Connor both understood it and didn't understand at the same time. Yes, he was an android, and yes, Gavin didn't like them very much, but Connor had done nothing to provoke him. He'd even served him coffee when he'd told him to.

It seemed that Connor wasn't the only one who'd noticed Gavin's increasing hostility.

Hank had grown ever more aware that Gavin was on the verge of snapping(again). He also knew that Connor did an excellent job of hiding his newfound indignance. Since emotions were still relatively new to the deviant, it seemed that he didn't quite know how to express them.

But not Hank. He wasn't gonna hide his true feelings about this whole situation.

And one day, everything just boiled over.

\+ + + + +

It'd been an unusually long time since Connor had seen Hank. 

After the spat Connor had with Gavin, Hank had simply vanished. He didn't understand why.

The spat itself hadn't gone so well. Connor had been minding his own business when Gavin came up behind him, smacked him on the back of the head, muttered something about plastic pricks, and flashed the android a nasty smirk. Hank, who had seen it all, ordered Gavin to say that to his face. When Gavin repeated his statement, Hank pulled him aside, apparently to discuss something.

That was the last time Connor had seen Hank all day.

Then, when it was time to go home, Connor finally saw Hank again - grabbing a bruised and bloodied Gavin by the collar.

"I'll say this one more time," Hank snarled between gritted teeth, "watch your god damned mouth around him, and don't you _dare_ talk shit about him again."

Gavin nodded weakly, and Hank let go of his collar, leaving the detective to slump against the wall.

Connor watched Hank dust off his jacket as he walked over to the car. When he reached the car, he glared at Connor and said,"You saw nothing."

"You do understand that this will get you in trouble with Captain Fowler, right?" Connor said, raising an eyebrow.

"So?" Hank spat.

Connor shook his head and just got in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin might have a chance at redemption.
> 
> But not today.


	3. Jurassic Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank watches a classic with Connor. Connor can't help himself.

Movie night at the Anderson residence could sometimes get a bit hairy, regardless of Sumo deciding which lap would be the best to lay on.

That night, Sumo went with Connor, deciding that an android's lap was actually pretty comfy. Connor, as usual, expressed no discomfort at the huge dog sprawled over his legs, instead choosing to scratch him behind the ears and call him a good boy. The dog responded with a happy sounding snort.

This left Hank as the one to make the popcorn and pick the movie. As the popcorn cooked in the microwave, Hank chose one he'd loved as a little boy; _Jurassic Park_ , a Steven Spielberg classic. He still remembered watching it as a little kid and being awed at the T-Rex's roar and the Velociraptor's realistic screeching, and those _claws_. He hoped that in watching this movie with Connor, he'd see a similar boyish awe in the android's eyes.

A few minutes in, and Hank already had a bad feeling. The first thing Connor commented on was the scene with Alan Grant excavating the raptor skeleton.

"Lieutenant," Connor said, "that skeleton is much too large to be that of a Velociraptor. It would most likely belong to a Deinonychus or a Utahraptor, judging by the size. Not to mention, Velociraptors were strictly found in Mongolia."

Hank grunted and said, "Just call me Hank. And watch the movie, alright? Suspension of disbelief."

Connor nodded and continued watching the movie.

About twenty minutes later, when the main characters first see the Brachiosaurus, Hank expected Connor to at least smile. And, for the first minute, he did. But then, the sauropod reared up on its hind legs, and Connor frowned again.

"Judging by the amount of weight the Brachiosaurus is bearing," he analyzed, "it shouldn't be able to stand on two legs like that. Should it?"

Hank resisted the urge to either turn the movie off or punch Connor. 

_Just give him a chance_ , Hank thought. _Give him a chance. Maybe he'll actually like it. One more chance._

So, Hank did. He got off the couch, cooked another bag of popcorn(prompting Sumo to lift his head up and whimper for food), and grabbed his dog a piece of sausage he'd cooked earlier that morning.

After feeding Sumo his treat and taking the popcorn back to the living room, he sat back down next to Connor and kept watching the movie.

Soon, the moment of truth arrived. The main characters were out at night in the pouring rain, and Lex had just asked, "Where's the goat?" Connor tilted his head like Sumo looking at an empty food bowl.

Then, the goat's leg dropped on the Jeep's windshield, and lightning flashed in the background, and the behemoth dragged her claws over the electric fence, testing the wires, and suddenly, the gigantic Tyrannosaurus rex stomped out into the light, letting out that signature, heart stopping roar.

Hank looked over to Connor, expecting him to make some quizzical remark. Instead, his expression matched those of Alan Grant and Ian Malcolm, completely awestruck, his jaw hanging open, eyes wide in wonder.

 _There we go_ , Hank thought, a victorious grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This totally isn't me projecting my love of dinosaurs. No. Not at all.


	4. Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor learns about the fun of pollen. Sarcasm implied.

" _AhCHOO_!"

Connor looked up from his work. He thought that it sounded like Hank. It was pretty loud, putting the android slightly on edge.

Shrugging, Connor just returned to his work, thinking that it was nothing.

 _AhCHOO_!!"

That time, Connor turned to look at Hank. The man was doubled over, his face practically buried in a tissue. He crumpled it up and threw it away before getting back to work. Connor watched him for a few seconds before going back to his work, reading files on another case of human-on-android murder.

A minute later, Connor heard Hank aggressively blowing his nose. This time, the android watched as Hank went through six tissues before giving up and putting his head in his hands, grumbling angrily.

"Lieutenant?" Connor said. "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I'm _fine_ ," Hank shot back. "And I don't need anything."

Despite this, Connor knew that it was in Hank's nature to put on a brave face and push through things. But sometimes, a little help went a long way. Connor knew that, too.

The android went to grab Hank a cup of coffee. As the pot brewed, he heard Hank sneeze again, followed by more nose blowing. Silently, Connor willed the pot to brew faster. 

Finally, Connor finished getting the lieutenant's coffee and brought it to Hank, who had now started coughing uncontrollably. Connor set the coffee down on Hank's desk and said, "Here. I brought you something."

Hank looked up from his coughing and eyed down the cup of coffee. He turned to Connor and said, "You didn't have to do that," before downing half the cup in one gulp.

"Do you have a cold?" Connor asked.

"Allergies," Hank mumbled. "Happens every damn spring."

Connor nodded and put a hand on Hank's back. "I can get you something else if you want me to."

"No, just get back to work," Hank said as he grabbed another handful of tissues.

"If you insist," Connor said warily. He went back to his desk and continued going over the files.

Hiding his face in the tissues, Hank smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two with a burning passion.
> 
> I personally see them as father and son, and honestly, I wish more fandoms had stuff like this. Seriously. It's adorable!
> 
> (Also, I have allergies too, hence the inspiration.)


	5. Puppy Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumo waits for his masters to get home.

Something Hank never knew about Sumo; he'd wait very patiently for his masters to get home.

Sometimes, he'd lay on the couch, his head on an armrest, often falling asleep in that position. Other days, he'd sit by the front door for hours at a time before he got hungry and went to chow down on the food Hank (or Connor) always left in his food bowl. Once, he managed to get out, the result of a door left carelessly unlocked, and sat there until Hank came home.

Today, Sumo laid on the floor, his head on his paws. He snorted as he heard a car drive by. Not his owners'. Not them.

Then, he heard a rumble, followed by a slam, then two voices talking back and forth to each other. Sumo knew them instantly. His masters had come home.

As fast as a big St. Bernard could manage, Sumo lumbered to his paws and watched the door. Then, the door swung open, and in stepped Hank, his older master, a familiar bottle in his hand. Behind him was his younger master, Connor, talking in that human language to Hank.

"Bork!" Sumo said, moving himself so that he walked alongside both masters. He moved his head beneath Hank's free hand leaned into his master's touch. He felt Connor scratch his back and groaned happily.

"He really does like you," Hank said, turning to Connor. "Good boy."

'Good boy' were the magic words for Sumo. His tail sped up its wagging, and he resorted to flipping Hank's hand to get even more pats. 

The scratching on Sumo's back vanished. Sumo made a curious, "Arf?" sound as Connor went for the pantry, or, in Sumo's mind, magic-food-place, since that was where Hank always got his food. Connor reached into a small tub and grabbed a Milk Bone. 

"Sit," Connor ordered, holding the bone in the air. Sumo sat obediently, strings of drool beginning to form.

"Good boy," Connor smiled, giving the hungry dog his treat. Sumo practically inhaled the bone, then licked his chops and rubbed his head against Connor's side.

Yes, he loved his masters. No matter how long he had to wait for them every day, they always came home. And Sumo knew that he'd be there to greet them, every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so yeah, I've been projecting my love and hate of various things in my writing. Here's my love of dogs.


	6. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hank's birthday, so Connor decides to do something for him.

_September 6th._

The moment Connor opened his eyes, he understood what day it was. To anyone else, it would just be an ordinary day. But to him, it was something different. 

_Hank's birthday._

Connor didn't know what Hank did to celebrate it. Judging by his personality, probably swing by Jimmy's bar for an extra whiskey. Although, as Connor slowly realized, thinking over the past months, Hank _had_ been making fewer visits. So, Connor wanted to do something else.

He knew Hank would be going out to the bar after work today. So, Connor developed a plan. 

Hank was still asleep. Perfect. Connor got up, slipped Hank's car keys up his sleeve, and headed out to the car. He had work to do.

\+ + + + +

Connor had been behaving weirdly that day. 

First off, he'd woken up super early. That was already weird. When Hank checked the pantry that morning to get breakfast for Sumo, he noticed that a weird variety of groceries had suddenly appeared, things he wouldn't normally buy. He didn't need Detective Reed to tell him that it was Connor who bought them. Then, Connor insisted that Hank go to work, and that he'd catch up with him. That _definitely_ didn't sound like Connor at all.

Hank knew it was his birthday, but surely Connor wasn't doing something for him.

Right?

On the ride home, Connor had also been... fidgety. He'd not made much eye contact or conversation, other than, "Do you ever really do anything for your birthday?" Hank responded with a grunt and a shake of his head. Connor nodded and continued staring forward.

When they arrived home, Connor made a beeline for the door. When Hank asked what he was doing, Connor said, "I hope you appreciate what I've done."

 _What I've done?_ Hank thought. _What?_

Connor rushed into the house, leaving Sumo to greet him with his usual attention begging. Hank absentmindedly pet his dog as Connor darted into the kitchen. 

Moments later, Connor came in with a neatly wrapped box. Hank sat on the couch, opened it, and saw that it was a box of donuts, chocolate donuts, specifically, and clearly freshly baked, judging by the taste. Checking the box, there was no brand label on it, and Hank quickly understood.

"You _made_ these for me?" Hank asked, incredulously.

"Happy birthday, Lieutenant," Connor said with a nod.

As much as Hank tried to resist, he couldn't help but crack a smile. The little gesture of kindness was enough to make him feel happy. He set the box down on the couch and wrapped his arms around Connor in a bear hug, prompting Sumo to try and get in between them to soak up attention. 

"Thank you, son," Hank whispered.

Connor just smiled and hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just baked cookies, so there's where I got the inspiration.
> 
> So, more cuteness! I love writing stuff like this. It's a lot different from the usual blood and death I write outside of AO3, so it's a bit therapeutic in a way. (Not to mention, I imagine Connor as being a sort of balm for Hank's pain, considering that he likely started drinking and developing those suicidal habits after the death of his son. Because, you know, their relationship is more of a father-son one, at least in my eyes.)
> 
> And yeah, haha, cops like donuts stereotype. Go back and check the game. There's a box of donuts on his desk.


	7. Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor knows Hank prefers physical books, but two books in particular catch his eye.

Becoming human led to a wide range of new feelings and emotions, boredom being one of them. 

Connor lay awake that night, staring at the ceiling. Hank snores next to him, with Sumo snoring even louder in the middle of the bed, nearly pushing Connor onto the floor. The deviant rolls onto his side, trying to sleep, but something in his programming says, "Yeah, you're not getting any sleep, bud."

Trying his hardest not to be irritated, Connor climbs out of bed, scratching Sumo behind the ear before heading into the living room to scan some of Hank's books.

Connor had done this sort of thing before. He knew Hank wasn't the biggest literature enthusiast, but he _did_ enjoy reading books form time to time. Not the digital ones that had become commonplace, but physical ones, with paper and dust jackets. Connor found his interest... well, interesting. He knew humans often developed hobbies, no need to mention the didgeridoo that Connor had taken to playing, so he had no reason to judge Hank for his collection.

As for the books themselves, they varied. Some of them were things like _Moby Dick_ , _Till We Have Faces_ , _The Old Man and the Sea_ , and the like. Others were books about the police force, like true stories from those serving. The most worn of his books were children's books, most likely from when Cole was still alive.

As Connor scans the living room, in one of the bookshelves, he spots two books, side by side, that don't look like the others. They have written labels down the spines; one of them reads, "COLE," while the other has its name scratched out.

Curious, Connor kneels down to the shelf and takes out the book labeled "COLE." Browsing through the pages, he sees that the book is filled with pictures of Cole, as the label suggested. He's a handsome kid, a miniature version of the Hank Connor remembered seeing in pictures.

Before Cole died.

Connor slides the photo album back into its place and removes the other one. He tries to decipher the scribbled out lettering, but he can't make out anything. Shrugging, he opens it to browse what's inside.

To his surprise, it's filled with pictures of... him. Him in uniform, him playing fetch with Sumo, him 'investigating' evidence, with "Disgusting!" written beneath it. (Connor shakes his head and grins at that one.) 

The picture that gets him the most, however, is a picture of Connor smiling, his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky, with "My son" written to one side. 

Connor feels like he's metaphorically choking up. Seeing this changed his viewpoint on the lieutenant. He never knew Hank to be a sentimental kind of guy. 

_So there_ is _someone underneath the alcohol and grumpiness._

Smiling widely, Connor closes the book and puts it back on the shelf. He goes back to Hank's room, thinking that now, he'll be able to sleep better tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like scrap-booking, hence the inspiration for this drabble. (I'm also fulfilling my own desires to see cuteness like this in this fandom.)
> 
> So, do you want more bittersweet stuff like this? Because I love writing it.


	8. Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank tried to delay Connor's inevitable discovery. Seems like fate had other ideas.

Something that almost no one knew but everyone suspected about Hank is that he underwent a rather embarrassing phase when he was younger. 

Just about everyone he knew went through it eventually. Hell, even Fowler probably suffered through it at some point, stiff and no nonsense as he might be. (Gavin sure as hell was going through it right now, his ringtone said that well enough.)

Hank had been rather averse to bringing it up until this point. He'd tried to keep that phase hidden in his past.

That is, until a certain little android discovered the power of YouTube one lazy Saturday night.

Connor enjoyed it at first. At first, he mainly watched Knights of the Black Death music videos and stuff like that, along with psychology videos, specifically on understanding social cues. (He still needed a little help with that.) But, as does happen on YouTube, Connor found himself going through a YouTube wormhole with seemingly no way out. Before long, Hank was called out of a nap that wasn't going too well and into the living room to answer a question he never thought he'd hear.

"Lieuten- Hank," Connor said, quickly correcting himself, "who was Gabe the dog? And why has this person edited him to make it appear that he's barking to the tune of 'Despacito?'"

For a moment, Hank had a deer in the headlights look on his face. Then, as his mind processed the question, he inwardly (and externally) cringed at Connor's discovery.

"Just... just don't ask," he groaned. He couldn't hide the disappointed whisper of, "Oh my God," under his breath as he trudged back to the bedroom to get some shut eye.

\+ + + + +

The lieutenant had a supremely disappointed look on his face when he came into work.

Fowler, who had just gotten up to grab some coffee, took one look at Hank and knew something wasn't right. Seeing the deeper than usual frown, he asked, "What's up with you today, Lieutenant?"

Hank ran a hand over his face. His eyes darted in Connor's direction, then he muttered up at Fowler, "He's discovered memes."

Fowler suppressed a laugh and shook his head. "It was gonna happen someday," he said, a faint smile on his face, before returning to his office.

Hank slumped forward, feeling so much regret at showing Connor YouTube.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash for memes.
> 
> Plus, with all the memes this fandom has already created of Connor, it was gonna happen. 
> 
> Link to the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eLrsR_0yerI

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own didgeridoo that I myself play. It's hilarious watching someone play it for the first time.


End file.
